Twilight: Moon Light
by AidaBlack9
Summary: Auburn, half Vampire, half Human keeps her secret from the Volturi for a very long time, until a man, Alistair comes back into her life and sparks up issues between Demetri and Auburn causing Aro to investigate her and tries to lure her into joining, what will she do as her feelings grow stronger for Alistair?


Laying on the bed there, Auburn didn't move a muscle, a close up to her face, her dark blue eyes lifeless, her skin pale white, grey long hair wet, soaking the bed sheets that were in a mess. Zooming out slowly showing her body, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and underwear; the more we zoom out the more we see what had to see the full room in view there were countless of bodies everywhere, women and men tossed in every direction covered in blood, ripped apart, the carpet drinking the remaining blood. Auburn moves her arm a little, she turns her head to the left and lets out a cold breath, she sits up, looks down to her left arm, with her right index finger she slowly traces the scars on her wrist and forearm. Auburn then gets off the bed and looks outside the window, clearly she is in a hotel room, nothing fancy, better to keep it non expensive for her prey. Outside the window she sees rain, the street was empty on a Friday night like this one but that didn't mean she was going to stay inside; not caring about the mess within the room she dresses herself in a black sweater and jeans, slips on her boots and grabs her beige coat and exits the hotel room.

Pouring rain, cold weather, middle of November Auburn stands at the bus station waiting patiently, her hair dripping but didn't seem to bother her much, she looks up allowing the rain drops to hit her face, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, despite being a Vampire she can still breath; she pulls her hair backwards away from her face.  
"You are surely going to mess up your coat," someone says from behind Auburn, she opens up her eyes and without looking she already knew whom it was,  
"I don't necessarily care if my coat gets wet...**"** she says, still under the rain, the man comes up to her, standing beside her, tall and lean, holding an umbrella to shield her from the rain,  
"You tracked me again, after I told you not to," Auburn looks at the man from the tip of her eyes, not phased, emotionless.  
"I had to see you, I missed you," he says looking at her with kind eyes,  
"Does Aro know you're here?"  
Shaking his head, Auburn finally looks at him, "Why are you really here Demetri?"  
"I promise you that what I have said earlier was the truth," Auburn stays silent,  
"Would you like to dine with me in this beautiful night?"  
"Already ate but thanks," Auburn blows him off yet again, for some time Demetri has been trying to lure her into joining him for dinner or merely a walk but she always turns him down, however the reason for this is never clear to him, Demetri was always polite, formal, charming to her and always gets the eyes from other females yet this one wasn't interested in him which possibly made him pursue her, something he normally doesn't do.  
"How many did you kill this time if I may ask you?" he gazes upon her with those red eyes of his,  
"Seven," she says, looking at the moon,  
"You left things a mess yet once again Auburn, I will clean it up for you,"  
"You don't have to clean up after me every time I feed in large amounts, I don't care if people find them,"  
"Yes but the **Volturi** will not tolerate any humans discovering us, you know how we are with our rules,"  
"Yet you still protect me..."Auburn smirks a little without having him see her, Demetri, still holding his umbrella over the both of them then looks up at the moon with her,  
"If you die your talents would be wasted," hiding what he truly wants to say only makes Auburn more cold towards him.  
The both stay quiet after, waiting for the bus, just when Demetri was about to speak they hear it coming and he decides to leave quietly, leaving her in the rain.

As Auburn steps onto the bus there was a rush of cold air that runs up her spine; she tries to not pay any attention to it and takes a seat at the far back of the bus near the window, staring outside, the moons light reflecting into her eyes.  
Upon looking she sees someone hiding in the shadows across from where her eyes were wandering, his blood red eyes were staring right at her; she felt as if her heart was going to stop right then and there.

Water running down the sink, sinking herself in the bathtub, there was something about water that relaxes her deeply, she pokes her head out the water, carefully listening; few seconds later she gets out of the bathtub, wears her robe while walking to her kitchen, she opens up the window and a grey fluffy cat was sitting there waiting for her, Auburn smiles at the cat and pets it, she then turns to the fridge, opens it and grabs some food for the cat; eating hungrily Auburn leaves the window open.  
After getting dressed and drying her hair she goes to bed, the cat jumps on the bed and fixes itself nicely on a pillow, falling asleep quickly.  
The next morning the weather hasn't changed, still raining heavily Auburn sits at the table drinking some tea, rubbing her head in frustration she thinks about those eyes she saw last night. Sipping the last of her tea she grabs a black jacket and leaves her house.

Driving a 1967 Shelby Ford Mustang in the color black, Auburn stops by a diner, it was 7:45 in the morning, she orders some pancakes and pours over it plenty of syrup, whilst eating someone comes in the diner with a smile on their face, "WOW! This weather though right?!" the girl was clearly American, she walks in spotting Auburn while eating, "OH! I didn't expect to see you here so early!" the girl rushes to her and sits at her table taking off her coat and scarf.  
Auburn didn't stop eating or bother to look at the girl, "Hi Lisa,"  
"Hello to you too, now what are you doing here? You're never up this early," she giggles as the waitress comes to get her order, "Coffee with milk please and some pancakes as well, thank you!" waitress scribbles down her order and hurries away;  
"So tell me, why you here?" she asks again,  
Auburn shrugs, "I like the rain, and couldn't sleep well,"  
"Right, I did notice you have a thing for the rain, like me, glad we have that in common giving that we don't have a single other thing in common, which is alright," Lisa was as cheerful as ever but Auburn wasn't bothered by it much.  
Her order comes in without waiting she sips her coffee, "Do you like coffee?" she asks but Auburn shakes her head, "I dislike bitter taste,"  
"As a matter of fact I have only seen you eat sweet things," she shoves the fork into her mouth,  
"Sometimes I eat salty, but sweet is my preferred choice,"  
Lisa nods, "Busy this morning?" she asks, shaking her head again Lisa smiles,  
"I need your help with some packages, I always sensed you're a toughie, so mind helping me?"  
"Why don't you ask Roger to help you?"  
"Eh, I don't want to tire him out, he's been picking up boxes since yesterday, we have a few left,"  
"Sure, I don't mind, I don't have any plans today anyways..."  
Lisa smiles again, "Perfect! Finish up so we can go, did you drive here?"  
Auburn nods and drinks some water, "I'll order a milkshake before we go, if that's okay?"  
"Totally fine! No rush!" Lisa says after sipping her coffee.

Inside Lisa's old apartment there were around 8 boxes left to be moved, some heavier than others but to Auburn they were very light, picking up a box and placing it in Lisa's car she couldn't help but think back to those eyes, the cold never bothered her before, this would be the first time she truly felt the coldness within.  
"Thank you SO much for this! I owe you!" Lisa grins, closing the doors of her car, she looks at her friend, "Is something troubling you?"  
The question gets Auburn to look at Lisa confused, "Oh don't look at me like that, I can tell when there's something on your mind,"  
"How?"  
"Your eyes, they sort of change color, with your weird dark eyes they get a bit brighter when you're in deep thought,"  
"When did you notice?" Auburn's full attention was to Lisa,  
"Silly Auburn, we've been friends for 4 years, you pick up things along the way.  
"Oh... I guess so,"  
"Now tell me..." Lisa insisted on knowing,  
"It's just, him again,"  
"Oh,then we don't need to discuss it,"she smiles, "Now come on, I'll show you the new house!" Lisa jumps into her car, Auburn gets inside hers, she smiles gently before driving off after Lisa.

Two days later Auburn was petting the grey cat again when the same cold feeling went up her spine, she quickly gets up and rushes to her window, within the trees below she sees the same red eyes, but this time they don't move, the person doesn't move, at first she thought it was Demetri but it couldn't be, whenever he comes by she can smell the burning wood off him, she loved the smell but wouldn't admit it to him; but this person gave off a completely different smell, a sort of sweet cinnamon smell.  
She opens the window and jumps out landing perfectly on her feet, her eyes searching, she had lost the scent already, this person was swift when suddenly she picks up the scent again coming from behind her, she looks back and finds a man there; the moment she spun around he grabs her left wrist and neck and pushes her all the way back to a tree.  
Their eyes meet but neither of them say a word, the man grips her neck tighter, Auburn then grabs the hand around her neck with her right hand, squeezing, "Would be wise to take your hands off me," she finally speaks to him,  
"Now why would I do that?" the man with the red eyes only tighten his grip on her left wrist and neck but Auburn doesn't flinch, infact she smiles.  
Looking at his arm he begins to see his skin turning black, "What are you doing?"  
"Burning your skin to a crisp if you don't let me go now," she says.  
He lets her go, she lets out a quick cough as he backs away inspecting his arm, his face suddenly changes to a more concerned look, "Relax will you, it'll fade away in an hour," Auburn fixes her posture, "Now, why are you here?"  
"I heard you were strong but I didn't expect this,"  
"Who?" Auburn lifts an eyebrow, curious to who knows of her existence, so far only the **Volturi** know about her, Demetri being the only one allowed to speak to her as instructed by Aro and Marcus, the man calms himself down, his face goes back to being expressionless,  
"Carlisle," one name he says was enough to get Auburn to relax,  
"If it's him then I guess you can come inside," she walks past him, he looks at her, "Inside?"  
"Yes, get in, it's cold," her answer puzzles the man,  
"You do know I am a Vampire right?"  
She scoffs, "Do Vampires get cold?" waiting by the front door she turns her head to look at him.  
"No," he simply says and just stands there,  
"Well then, enjoy the wet ground," she says and opens the door, walks into her home and shuts the door behind her.

Few minutes later Auburn hears a sound atop her roof, she sighs and gets up from the couch; she goes all the way up, reaching her attic, she climbs up the stairs and opens the door, then walks over to the window opening it, "You can come in," she says and walks out the attic leaving the door open.  
He leaps inside the window, takes off his jacket and looks around the room; he later was at the bottom floor, hands crossed leaning on a wall staring at Auburn while she takes things out of the fridge, he doesn't say a word, just observes her silently, "You can stay if you want," she says,  
"How'd you know?" he says to her in a stern tone,  
"About?"  
"The attic,"  
Auburn sighs, "You've always preferred the isolated places, which is ridiculous because this entire area is isolated, quiet, no crowds, you don't have to stay up there but I know you won't change your mind..." she says as she gathers together a sandwich.  
"We've never met," he says simply, but Auburn shakes her head,  
"We did, once, long ago, but you wouldn't remember me, not that I am expecting you to,"  
This makes him stand up straight, he unfolds his arms and decides to take a seat at the kitchen table, "My name, tell me my name, you tell me yours,"  
Blank expression on her face, she stares in his eyes, he stares back, "Alistair," she says.  
Alistair smirks, "Your name?"  
"Auburn,"  
"I would remember your name if we had crossed paths once,"  
Auburn averts her eyes, picks up her sandwich and takes a bite of it, she turns away from him, walking into the living room, "Who said my real name was Auburn,"

_~To be continued_


End file.
